Treestands are well known to hunters and other outdoor enthusiasts as providing a platform for increased field of vision and for lessening the likelihood of alerting the wildlife being observed. One group of treestand of growing popularity is referred to as portable treestand. Portable treestands for hunting are demountably attached to a tree trunk to provide an improved vantage point. Such treestands are available in an extremely wide variety of types, providing a myriad of sizes, shapes, materials of construction, mounting mechanisms and other features. Key among the important features to be considered by a hunter in choosing a treestand are weight, simplicity of construction and use, and above all, safety.
Fixed-position and some other types of stands usually have a platform which includes structure for engaging the tree, such as bar, toothed member or V-shaped yoke, and a supporting member from which the stand hangs or is otherwise supported. The supporting structure for these stands is typically a strap, brace or other device which attaches to or around the tree and extends downwardly to support the platform. The user stands on the platform and his or her weight is supported by the supporting structure.
Unfortunately, treestands sometime slip, shift or loosen, which may cause the user to fall during use as the user shifts his or her weight. This problem is most acute when the user moves to the portion of the platform most proximate the tree, and/or when the treestand is affixed to a tree that may not have a straight and uniform trunk. In such situations, the user's weight may overcome the forces which hold the tree-engaging portion and the supporting structure to the tree. Due to the number of hunting accidents related to treestand use, there is a need for a more stable treestand having a reduced likelihood shifting and/or slipping during usage.